conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Slayer
Slayer is the sequel series to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, taking place where the series ends in 2003. Slayer takes place in late 2003 onward, following the journey of an all new slayer. The original character Buffy Summers makes rare appearances, due to actress Sarah Michelle Gellar's desire not to take part in further filming and acting for the show. A new character is developed and the original "scooby gang" aids her. The new series takes place just outside of New York City's metro area in the Lower Hudson Valley. The series has been rated highly by movie critics as "TV of the future". The show was rated TV-14 by the National Movie Ratings Association for violence, action, language and horror scenes. Slayer was picked up again by FOX just as with the first series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Characters Primary *'Alexis Perry': Primary main character. The new slayer the show is based on. Starting at age 16 she trains and becomes a super power slayer and saves the world many times. *'Shawn Perry': Older brother of Alexis and soon to be vampire with a soul. He aids the slayers in fighting the force of darkness. *'Rupert Giles': Original character. Slayer Watcher and aid to the slayers he teaches and trains. *'Willow Rosenberg': Original character. Friend of Buffy Summers and now also Alexis. A powerful witch. Helps Alexis in fighting the forces of darkness. *'Buffy Summers': Original character, although rarely appears, she lives in Los Angeles with boyfriend Angel but helps Alexis in fighting the forces of darkness. *'Xander Harris': Original character. Friend of Buffy Summers and now Alexis. Helps Alexis in fighting the forces of darkness. *'Spike': Original character. A vampire with a soul that died in the end of the first series. He is resurrected and aids the slayers in fighting the forces of darkness. *'Angel': Original character. A vampire with a soul. Lives in Los Angeles with Buffy but aids the new team in fighting the forces of darkness. *'May Lin Chang': A slayer from South Korea that moves to New York and joins the team in fighting the forces of darkness. *'Faith Lehane': Original character. A vampire slayer and friend of Buffy, now also of Alexis. Girlfriend of Alexis' brother Shawn. Helps Alexis in fighting the forces of darkness. Secondary *'Patrick Gaines': Best friend of Alexis and soon to be ally against the forces of darkness. *'Mark Stinson': Boyfriend of Alexis and soon to be ally against the forces of darkness. *'Richard Kinney': Police officer that learns of Alexis' secret and joins the fight against evil. *'Don Yeerdin': Demon hunter from Cleveland, Ohio that meets Alexis while she is on vacation. He becomes an ally in the fight against evil. *'Matthew Perry': Special millennial baby that if killed will bring about the apocalypse. This infant loses his parents and is adopted by the slayers to be protected from harm. Episodes Season One *'Slayer Powers': Sunnydale crater is locked down by the U.S. military. Alexis is introduced and gains her powers. The potentials lose theirs as a result of a vampire spell. Willow detects some remaining slayers and pinpoints one living in New York. Something happens to Dawn. *'First Fight': Dawn is reverted back into the magical key she once was and disappears. The scoobies head out to New York to find the new slayer. Alexis kills her first vampire. *'Demons': Alexis comes under attack by demons at her school. Willow and Giles arrive in New York and trace the new slayer's location. It leads them to Alexis. Faith aids Alexis in fighting off the demons. Giles establishes himself at Alexis' school as the librarian. The remaining council members have come back together. The council quickly sends aid to the slayers to fight back. The wooden bullet gun is introduced. Satan's second hand man comes to power as the new devil. *'Vampire Hunting': Alexis is trained by Buffy and Faith. Alexis' power grows. Giles finds Alexis may be the special slayer to eradicate all evil from Earth. Willow works to set up a new magic shop in Alexis' home town. Using cash from the Watcher's Council, homes are bought in Alexis' neighborhood and work begins to train her. *'Resistance': A school bus is hijacked by vampires. Alexis fights them and discovers that vampires are now sunlight resistant. *'Dream Demon': People are dying from brain damage in Alexis' home town. The demon is figured out and a plan devised to kill it. The demon is killed but not by the slayers. Spike has returned, alive and well and kills the demon. *'Who Dunnit': Witches have been bringing vampires to life in town and they are soon tracked down and killed. Willow can't stop the spell and vampires will now continue to rise. *'Cyclops': A large cyclops demon appears in the park in town and the slayers can't beat it. The hellfire gun is introduced. The demon is killed. *'Spreading Threats': A vampire nest is killed by Alexis. The council buys her a new car to help her in fighting evil across the county. Shawn finds Alexis' stash of weapons and plans to confront her. *'Rise of the Dead': Zombies are attacking and killing people. Alexis is helped by her school police officer to hold off the zombie attack from entering the school. The spell is later broken with the death of a demon and the zombies disappear. Shawn confronts Alexis and now joins the team after an explanation. *'Vampire Money': Vampires are robbing banks to gather money to purchase a very destructive magical orb. They are defeated and the orb destroyed. *'Cedar Point': Alexis is on vacation with her mother, brother and grandma. They go to Cedar Point, Ohio theme park. While there Alexis sneaks in at night to kill demonic skeletons. She meets Don Yeerdin, a local demon hunter. *'Shawn's Different': Alexis' brother Shawn has been missing for a few days. It is found that he is now a vampire. Alexis and Shawn fight at the mall and he is caught. A spell is done at the house which returns his soul to him. *'Assassination': Newly advanced vampires appear called Assassin Vampires. These vampires are much stronger than regular ones. They have resistance to many things vampires are killed by. They attempt to kill Alexis but fail. *'Bailey': A student at Alexis' school is attacked by vampires at the school. She fights them off and uses a spell to wipe everyone's memory of the attack. Meanwhile, the potentials have been wiped out by assassin vampires. Season Two *'Aaron's Secret': A student named Aaron at Alexis' school is now a vampire. He sires two of his friends and Alexis' finds out. She fights them off and her boyfriend Mark jumps in to help. Another spell is used to wipe their memories clean of the event. *'Time Portal': On the way home from school, Alexis' bus is teleported back in time to the year 1870. They find their way to the town of Montgomery where a scientist and warlock aids jumping them back to the future. *'Careless Conspiracy': A scammer uses magic to trick people into paying for his book about finding perfect happiness. The spells result in everyone becoming like hippies resulting a disaster for the world economy. The spell is ended when Shawn kills the scammer. *'Time Crisis': Faith is hit by a time travel dart which sparks her back to the year 1790 but not only that, she is sent to Turkey. Alexis gets a spell and follows and rescues her from the time. Faith had fallen ill but is saved and brought back to 2004. *'The Secret Is Out': Vampires have performed a spell that gave everyone on Earth the knowledge that vampires exist. But the spell accidentally also added the information about the slayers fighting them. The Council goes into hiding and Alexis mother flees the house, living with her friends. Alexis' father moves into the house. Officer Walls and Giles nearly lose their jobs over the issue but luckily stay. Meanwhile, Alexis' mother's religion begins to fall apart. The religion joins an alliance with demons and vampires to bring the religion back into power. The world does not plunge into chaos as expected by the assassin vampires. *'COPS': To the slayers' surprise, the TV show COPS wants to do an episode with the slayers to show the world what they do. The Council nervously agrees and the slayers have a camera crew follow them around while they fight various forces of evil. In the end, the episode airs and the group watch themselves on TV. *'Demon Dragons': A month into the world knowing of evil and slayers, Alexis is on a school field trip to a hiking park. Demonic dragons attack the class who flee in a bus. Alexis fights the dragons and kills them. *'Vampire Terrorism': Terrorists in Al Qaida have been turned into vampires. The terrorist vampires now prepare an attack against New York City which fails after the Council warns the slayers of the attack. They patrol the city's major sites and fight off when the attack commences. *'Cult In Crisis': The God's Witnesses cult has allied itself with the new devil to keep the religion afloat. Assassin vampires and cult members build up an army against the slayers. An attack begins, killing 12 Council members. Alexis' house comes under attack by a flashbang grenade. So angry about the attack she drives to the local God's Witnesses church and murders the priest by shooting him in the head during a sermon. The group put up protection spells around their homes. *'Spawn': The small hellmouth under Alexis' school begins to open. Luckily school is out for the summer. The slayers fight off ubervamps, assassin vampires and demons and close the mouth. *'Combatting A Cult': The slayers and friends prepare an attack against the God's Witnesses cult manufacturing plant that produces the church's literature. They attack and destroy the factory. Willow kills the top elder officials on the factory. *'Wrestlers': A vampire and demon fight club has resulted in the deaths of dozens of people. Humans are taken captive and given to the club's winners as a prize for winning. Shawn enters the club undercover and fights some matches against other opponents. He is lead to the room where the people are kept and a rescue mission ensues. The club is killed off and the people are saved. *'Invasion': An attack against the slayers begins in Alexis' neighborhood. The slayers fight them off. Mark joins the fight with his AK47. In the end, over 300 vampires were killed. *'Granny': The God's Witnesses kidnap Alexis' grandmother and hold her hostage. The slayers go to the main headquarters of the God's Witnesses and rescue her grandmother, then detonating a bomb that collapses part of the building. *'Schoolmouth Outbreak': The hellmouth under Alexis' school is destroyed by the slayers and friends to stop it from opening. A large battle ensues inside and outside of the school. The hellmouth is defeated, collapsed and locked closed forever. Season Three *'Vampires In Warwick': Now that the school hellmouth is closed, a second and massive hellmouth is activating in the town of Warwick. This hellmouth, is THE main hellmouth of the world which explains why Warwick is known for being the paranormal capitol of the world. The hellmouth attempts to open and the result is a collapse of road. Alexis blows up a tanker full of gasoline inside the hellmouth opening, blowing up the seal and collapsing dirt and concrete on top of it. *'Copycat': A demon that shares it's injuries with those that injure it runs amok. Alexis figures out a plan to kill the demon without killing herself by shoving a grenade down a vampire's throat and throwing it at the demon. Both explode. *'Real Horror': A spell is performed that brings to life all of the famous evil movie characters such as Freddy Kruger, the girl from the Ring and various other movie monsters and killers. The slayers fight back. The next day another monster remains. The graboids from the Tremors series have appeared. The slayers kill them and the spell is also broken. *'Shopwrong': Alexis combats armed robbers at the local Shop Rite grocery store. Willow becomes addicted to magic again. Shawn and Faith begin dating. Xander plans to enter the military. *'Saving The Chosen Ones': The Millennial baby is rescued from a demon plot to bring about the Apocalypse. The slayers are able to save the Millennial baby, while nine other special babies are killed. The Watcher's Council gets Alexis full legal right to adopt and become guardian of the infant. It's parents were killed by demons. *'Fight For The Millennial Baby': Demons, vampires and God's Witnesses terrorists fight to kidnap the Millennial child. The slayers must fight off all three forces and protect the baby. *'Patrolling Warwick': Warwick's paranormal activity skyrockets and the slayers begin patrolling it more often. Willow loses control of herself and goes missing. *'Ambush': Alexis is ambushed at school by vampires, demons and God's Witnesses trying to kidnap the baby. A high speed pursuit ensues and Alexis successfully fights off the attackers. *'Al-Qaida Vampires': The slayers deter an Al-Qaida plot to crash several airliners into the local nuclear power facility to cause a massive radioactive meltdown. The terrorists are vampires. The plot fails due to Alexis and Shawn alerting the authorities. *'The Virus': A virus breaks out, infecting children that turns them into violent zombies. Faith becomes infected and doesn't have long. Giles figures out how to stop the virus, which was caused by a spell. Faith and Alexis stop the spell and kill the demon responsible. The virus disappears and everyone infected becomes healthy again. *'Dimension Distortion': A tear in the time continuum allows demons from another dimension to enter Earth's dimension. While the slayers fight and kill the demons that entered, Giles works to close the tear. It is closed and the remaining demons are killed. *'Patrick': Willow is found, worn out from extensive magic use. Assassin vampires attempt to kill Alexis' best friend Patrick, who saw a meeting between demons and vampires earlier in the week. At the mall with Patrick, she saves him from being killed and must fight a strong demon. After the fight, Patrick and Alexis head to his house where is joins the slayers team and packs his stuff and leaves. Suddenly a bomb goes off, destroying his house. He survives. They return to Alexis' house. *'Hunting Down The Leader': The slayers work to interrogate a captured assassin vampire to tell where the assassin vampire leader is. They torture it until it tells and head to the leader. They slaughter all the vampires and demons they find at the location and kill the leader. *'Trolls': Evil trolls begin kidnapping children and feed off of their life forces. The slayers locate the trolls and kill them and release the children from the orbs they were convert into. *'Guess Who's Back': Dracula has come back to meet the new super slayer, Alexis. This time a plan is devised to permanently kill him using UV bombs and high explosive. The plan seems to work. Season Four *'Someone's Watching The Watchers': The spell that gave everyone on Earth knowledge about the existence of vampires, demons and slayers has been finally reversed but a lot of the damage is already done. The God's Witnesses remain sided with vampires and the new Satan. The slayers find they have been under government surveillance and they search and destroy the hidden microphones and cameras. Shawn and Willow take a microchip and use it to access government files in the United States. A government plan to create super soldiers out of vampire DNA is discovered. *'Eliminating The Threat': The slayers and team sneak into Area 51 to destroy the Superpires Program. They successfully destroy everything and escape in a repaired UFO. They crash not far from Las Vegas and get away. *'The New Jersey Devil': Shawn and Alexis are visiting their grandmother in New Jersey. While there, they find and kill the famous demon, the New Jersey Devil. *'Poltergeist': A violent ghost goes from house to house in the neighborhood, killing and attacking people. A spell turns the spirit into a solid, flesh and blood demon and it is killed. *'Area 51 Spy': The U.S. Department of Defense is angry about the attack against Area 51 and sends a spy to watch the slayers. They capture him and interrogate him. Spike then kills him and disposes of the body. In response, Area 51 deploys a Superpire to kill the slayers. The slayers fight it but it is too strong. Alexis uses the built in rockets in her car to blow up the creature. *'The Dragon's Nest': The slayers return to the Winding Hills Park to find the dragon's nest where Alexis and her class were attacked earlier in the series. They find the dragons and kill them. *'Cartoons': Immature witches turn the world into a giant cartoon. Reality turns into a 1D cartoon. The result is chaos. Demons and vampire take the chance to wreak havoc but fails when humans now have cartoon powers and silly abilities. Willow reverses the spell. *'Visiting Puerto Rico': The slayers and friends go on vacation to Puerto Rico. While there, they run into a Chupacabra situation. They along with the Puerto Rican army chase the creature down and capture it. The army takes it to a nearby base. *'Cow Girls': Vampires kidnap baby Matt while Alexis and Faith are out shopping. The vampires speed of in a van. They chase in Alexis' car. The vampires open a portal and drive through. Alexis and Faith follow. They are teleported to the wild west. They find the vampires and rescue the baby. They return to 2005. *'The Secrets of North Korea': War between Everett, the United States and North Korea may break out. The U.S. has evidence that North Korea has a Superpires Program. The Council finds out as well and sends the slayers into North Korea to destroy the program. From South Korea, the do so and escape the secret North Korean base. It detonates in a nuclear explosion. *'A New Ally': The slayers escape North Korea and sneak across into South Korea. While at a hotel the slayers see a girl in an alleyway fighting vampires. They go to help but she defeats them. The girl is another surviving slayer. Her home town, not far from Seoul is infested with vampires. The slayers go with her to her home and they all fight the zombies and save the small town. May Lin Chang agrees to go with the slayers back to Everett but only after they seal the hellmouth under her town. Willow does so and they head home by airplane. A week later, May Lin completes her forms to become an Everetti citizen and will soon be an official citizen. *'Messy Business': Alexis and May Lin go out hunting a demon that has been killing people. It turns out to be a Slimudo demon, a creature made up of slime and mud. It is killed. *'Alternate Reality': Alexis is patrolling in Warwick when a demon sends her into an alternate reality. After a few days of trying to figure out a way to escape she becomes angry and randomly murders a man. It seems to do the trick as the world flutters and spirals away and she appears back in Warwick. Alexis calls Willow to make sure and everything is fine. Alexis spots the demon that sent her back and performs a drive-by on it, killing it. She speeds off. *'Missing Children': Children in the area are kidnapped by Satanists for a ritual killing. The slayers works to find out who is doing this and just in time locate and kill the Satanists. The children are rescued. *'Meeting The Monk': May Lin introduces Alexis to a Tibetan monk that works with slayers and trains them. The two get a plane ticket to China and and meet the monk. Season Five *'Supercharged': Alexis and May Lin complete basic training with the monks. Alexis now supposedly has psychokinetic powers but has not tested them yet. They leave China and stop in South Korea for a while to visit May Lin's parents. While there, the two slaughter hundreds more vampires and many demons. They then take a return flight to New York City, stopping in Hawaii for refuel. *'Hawaiian Disaster': It would be a few hours before the flight takes off so May Lin and Alexis visit the volcanic areas. Suddenly lava demons attack, impervious to just about everything. Alexis uses her new powers to destroy the demons. It works but drains her of energy. They return to the plane and head home. *'Outbreak': A vampire disease has broken out that turns infected humans into vampires. Faith becomes infected and turns into a vampire. The other slayers cannot fight the vampires or now Faith who is a vampire. They cannot touch her without becoming infected. Shawn and Spike step into to fight her while Willow works on a spell to reverse the virus. It works and Faith is restored. *'Things': A town in Pennsylvania is infested with small rodent/porcupine like demons. Alexis, Willow and Officer Walls go out to find out what is happening. They find a nest of thousands of these small things inside an old explosive filled mine. They blow up the things with the explosives. *'The Spirit Guide': While at a native American festival in her area, Alexis meets an old indian man who tells her to meet him at the top of Bear Mountain. Later at night she does so and meets with a tribe of surviving Cheyenne native Americans. Alexis herself is part Cheyenne. The tribe does a ritual for her, which upgrades her powers and gives her the protection of ancient spirit people. *'Another Day At Wal-Mart': Alexis now works as security for a nearby Wal-Mart. While working she deals with a few issues including a vampire attempting to kidnap a child and a a large demon attack. *'Crisis In New Orleans': Hurricane Katrina has devastated New Orleans and vampires and demons are taking the disaster to their advantage. The slayers respond and fight off the evil using her powers. *'Forest of Fear': It's Halloween and the slayers and friends go to the annual Forest of Fear festival near Warwick. A demon and vampire massacre ensues inside the Haunted House ride. The slayers fight them all off but many people die. *'Demon Babies': Recently babies have been born with demon parts on them, ranging from horns to tails to blue or red skin. Willow now works in the hospital as a med student. A spell is done to reverse the demon baby outbreak and the evil babies are turned back into humans. *'Escalating Fears': Vampire and demon activity in town has become dangerous and the slayers go on a spree, killing every vampire and demon they can find. *'Possession': Willow is possessed by a demon. Giles performs an exorcism and spell to make the demon solid. The slayers kill it. *'Shawn's Spell': Shawn is targeted next by spells, turning him into an immature idiot. Alexis and friends drag Shawn from place to place, trying to find the location to perform a special spell to release him from his stupidity. They figure out the location is Stonehenge and they perform the spell. He returns to normal. *'Terrorist Mistake': Alexis and Spike, search for a group of vampires accidentally find an Al-Qaida terrorist cell in Warwick. *'The Test': The Watchers Council wants to perform the special slayer test on Alexis, now that she is 18. The test is done and her slayer powers are removed. For the next week, she must fight demons and vampires without her slayer strength. Fortunately for her, she still has her Shaolin monk powers and Cheyenne native powers. The week goes by easily and her powers are returned. *'Witch Doctor': The slayers and group need to go to Jamaica to stop a witch doctor from testing new zombification spells but it is too late. He accidentally creates the wrong spell and hundreds of violent zombies are released. The salyers help the doctor destroy them. Willow reverses the spell. Season Six *'Meet The Parents': Alexis' friend Patrick is found crying outside in the middle of the night. He misses his parents, who were killed by assassin vampires. The two ask Willow to perform a resurrection spell to bring back Patrick's mother and father. The spell works successfully and Patrick is reunited with his family. *'Student Vampire': Several students in Alexis' school have been turned into vampires after going to a Goth Wicca party. They attack in class and kill some kids. Alexis and Patrick fight the vampires and kill them. At night, Faith and Spike head out to the location of the party and are attacked by vampires and Satanist cult members. They fight them off and kill them. *'Visitors': May Lin is walking through the local forest and spots a UFO. It burns a symbol into the ground a blasts away. The symbol is Celtic for "contact". Alexis, Spike and May Lin set up a campsite and wait the next night. The UFO returns, this time landing and letting out aliens. They are greys or reticulans. They tell the three a story of a disaster soon to come to Earth. The aliens leave Alexis a gift and leave. It is a IPod sized device with a button. Press it to call for help from the aliens should you need it. *'Friend In Need Of Help': Willow's old friend is kidnapped by demons. Alexis strangely is contacted by the government to work as a specialized police officer. Meanwhile the group must save Willow's friend. The demons are using the friend, a witch, to create a spell that would drain the powers from the slayers. Willow creates a floating orb they can follow, which will lead them to her friend. They end up in North Carolina and save Willow's friend, Kayla after killing many demons and assassin vampires. *'Another Attack': God's Witnesses and terrorist vampires ally to attack the Everetti government. Bombs go off at the United Nations and Wall Street Stock Markets. The Council alerted the slayers to more attacks in Washington DC. Willow makes the car invisible to police and the group speed down to DC to stop the attacks. They arrive in three hours and watch as hundreds and possibly thousands of vampires head toward the White House. Before the slayers can fight, the Everetti military sweeps in with Apache helicopters, fighter jets and humvees, mowing down the vampires with .30 caliber bullet waves. The slayers speed out of the area and spot a God's Witnesses truck. They chase it and stop a bomb from going off in front of the Judicial Hall. The day ends with thousands of dead vampires. *'Hatred': With the failure of the attack against the Everetti government, the devil command the vampires to begin killing religious figures. The slayers respond and split up, taking flights to different places to stop the assassinations. They succeed. *'Act Of War': After a week from the attack on Everett, the government finds out the God's Witnesses were responsible. A Militant Forces team is established to hunt and kill God's Witnesses leaders and members. The slayers themselves deal with heightened demon activity. *'Kill Shot': Alexis assassinates the main God's Witness leader, also preparing for police tests. *'Quick Sweep': The slayers walk in on a Militant Forces death unit operation in Warwick. Alexis receives a letter from an unknown government agency which wants to place her into the Union of Everett Crisis Unit. *'War Zone': A massive battle of good and evil break out in the countryside between the slayers, Militant Forces, Crips gang versus the assassin vampires, demons and God's Witnesses terrorists. Thousands of them charge at the smaller group of slayers and team. Alexis uses her power part way into the battle to kill all of the enemy forces. *'Officer Perry': Alexis is accepted into the UECU and is now a cop. She still doesn't know how she gained this job. Willow is now a nurse at the local hospital. Shawn and Spike have a run in with leprechauns. *'Scarab Scabies': An outbreak of demonic skin mites results in a giant killer bug attacking the newly rebuilt school. Thousands of Egyptian scarabs attack the school and Alexis tries fighting the hordes off. They all merge together and turn into one giant scarab. Alexis uses her powers to blow up the bug and it explodes everywhere, leaving beetle slime all over the school grounds. *'The Ancient Secrets': The aliens return and give May Lin and Alexis more information on the end of the world. Alexis goes to her room alone and turns on the device and a hologram appears. It tells her of her secret duty. *'Pimp Daddy Prius': A vampire pimp has been turning his girls into vampires and then having them turn customers into vampires. Faith and Alexis go inside undercover. They speak with some crack addicted vampires and find out where the pimp is. They go and kill him. *'Desperate Measures': Alexis and baby Matt are attacked by God's Witnesses terrorists. A long high speed chase involving cars and helicopters takes place. A fire fight breaks out and two alien UFOs come to her aid and kill the attackers. Alexis and Matt escape. Later they visit the funeral of a state trooper that came to their aid and was killed by God's Witnesses. Season Seven *'Framed': Alexis is framed by the God's Witnesses for the murder of the state trooper killed in the ambush a few days ago. While Alexis is on the run, the others work to gather the truth and successfully fix the evidence. *'Final Tests': Alexis is sent back in time by the Watcher's Council to retrieve a lost crystal. She is sent to the day of the dinosaurs. Encountering several vicious species along the way, she retrieves the crystal. *'Shadow Demon': People are being found skinned alive and there are no signs of a suspect who could do it. Willow discovers it is a shadow demon. Alexis blows up an old warehouse to kill the demon. *'Return of the Cheeseman': A demon hijacks the essence of the slayer to attempt to kill the slayers and their friends in their dreams. The infamous "cheeseman" returns. Willow kills the demon. *'Spell X': A spell Willow is practicing on merges the real world with the X Files TV show, bringing agents Scully and Mulder into reality. Both the slayers and the agents run into each other while investigating a series of deaths. A demon is discovered as responsible. A cult is found along with the demons and a fight breaks out. *'Spell X Part II: Getting Back': Alexis has been sent into hell along with the demons the group was fighting after Willow performs a spell. Now Alexis must fight her way through hordes of demons and monsters and escape hell. She escapes and Mulder and Scully are returned to their world when Willow messes up her spell again. *'Spiderman': A large spider demon is killing people. The slayers track it down and kill it before it begins breeding. *'I Hate Advertisements': A spell performed by vampires turns advertisements and mascots into killer monsters. Among the brought to life mascots is the Quiznos hamster, a giant Michelin Man and McDonalds characters. The spell is reversed. *'Ghost In The Machine': A demon attempts to possess Faith but accidentally injects itself into the house computer. Now capable of travelling through the internet, the demon wreaks havoc on the world. Shawn unknowingly kills the demon by slamming Control-Alt-Delete on the originally infected computer when it freezes. *'Hostage': A demon possessed a man and holds hostage a government office. Alexis is needed to eliminate the issue. While inside, the man claims he is being followed and monitored by the government. Alexis, after making it known that she is a slayer, the demon solidifies and attacks. Alexis kills it. *'Teleport Chase': While in high speed pursuit of armed robbery suspects, Alexis is teleported with a spell to Belgium. She must drive her way through Europe, in an Everetti police vehicle, to Watcher's Council headquarters in England. She finds her way there and is helped back to Everett. *'Council Corruption': Giles is fired and replaced by a new Watcher who turns out to be corrupt and evil. Alexis and the new Watcher fight, he is believed to have been killed. *'Destroyed': The Watchers Council is destroy once and for all by assassin vampires who then commence attacks against the slayers. The new Watcher believed to have been killed is the leader of these attacks and once again Alexis fights him and kills him. *'Switched': A spell switches the brains of the slayers with random civilians. Alexis is switched with a young child, May Lin is switched with an old man, Faith with a psychotic criminal fat woman and Buffy with a random man. The spells are reversed. *'Monster Truck': A man in a monster truck goes on a rampage crushing cars, leading to a high speed pursuit. Alexis stops the truck. The truck disappears from the police impound. Alexis finds the truck which is possessed by a demon. It attacks but she kills the truck. *'Warnings': The God's Witnesses threaten the slayers as the end of times comes near. Shawn and Spike infiltrate the headquarters of the terrorist group and steal information about the end of the world. *'Her Truth': The Cheyenne native tribe tells Alexis what she must do and what is to come. Symbols engrave themselves into Alexis' lower back, giving her additional power needed for Armageddon. She then flies to China where the Shaolin monks give her additional power. *'Final Days': A rise in demonic and evil activity breaks out as hellmouths begin to open around the world. *'Preparations': The military quarantines hellmouths and affected cities. Giles and Willow find out the when the planets of the solar system align, Armageddon will occur. *'Doomsday (Finale)': Aired December 18, 2009 As the slayers and friends prepare for the final war, Alexis sneaks out and heads to the God's Witness headquarters alone to fight without help. She knows she must do this herself. After a large battle of fighting and shooting, 12:00 midnight strikes, the planets align and Armageddon occurs. Using her powers, Alexis destroys all evil on Earth, releasing an energy wave that incinerates all evil entities. She survives and the world is saved.... Additional Information ###COPYRIGHT WARNING### "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" are the pure and sole copyrighted property of Mutant Enemy Productions, 20th Century Fox, Dark Horse Comics and Joss Whedon. Any and all work contained within this article is hereby the legal property of said organizations and persons. All stories within are fan-fiction and created soley for entertainment purposes and no copyright violations are intended nor implied. *The actual, non-Everett based version of "Slayer" and next series "Slayer: Darkness Conspires" can be found on Fan-Fiction Wiki, written in full, episode by episode with further and deeper information on characters and other related articles. Slayer Slayer Darkness Conspires Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture